Kitty, Meet Cassandra
by athenethegoddess
Summary: What if Kitty Pryde met Cassandra Fraser? And can Janet tell them apart?rnCrossover with Stargate: SG1. WIP
1. Kitty, Meet Cassandra

_Kitty, could you come into my office, please. There is something I wish to discuss with you._   
The professor's voice echoed in Kitty Pryde's skull.

She stopped walking, and turned around, and headed downstairs to his office  
_Sure, be right there. _ She answered him, and felt the link disconnect.

She tapped on the door of his office, then stuck her head through. When the professor waved her in, she finished walking through the door.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a job for you. There's been reports of a girl in Colorado who apparently has immense telekinetic abilities, and I'd like you to check it out. She lives with her adopted mother in Colorado Springs. Her mother is in the Air Force, so be careful, please, with what you tell her."

Kitty nodded, and said, "Sure Professor. When do I leave?"

"In two hours, if you're sure you want to do this. I'm not sure what the Air Force knows about us, and I'm not entirely sure that I want them to know about us."

He met her eyes, and she could tell that he was worried.   
"Be very careful, Kitty. They could be very dangerous. Remember to contact me if you need anything."

"I will. Promise." She smiled at him, and then turned and walked through the door, headed upstairs to pack.

Two hours later, she was strapped in the Blackbird, and headed to Colorado Springs.

* * *

Kitty looked through the file that the Professor had provided on the telekinetic girl. Her name was Cassandra Fraser, and she lived with her adopted mother, Janet Fraser, who was a medical doctor, and a Major at Cheyenne Mountain Complex. 

Apparently, Cassandra was able to move things with her mind, and she emits an EM field that disrupts machinery around her.

About an hour later, Scott dropped Kitty off about 30 miles outside the city, where a green SUV was parked under a tree. A man was leaning against the bumper. He was dressed in jeans, a turtle neck and a pullover sweater. Kitty waved.

"Hey, Hank. How's things?" she asked, as he handed her the keys.

"Not bad, Kitty, not bad at all. You here for Cassandra?"

"Yeah, you know her?" she looked at him curiously.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Yeah, I know her. Well, I know Janet. And no, I won't tell you anything about either of them. I'll be back in a few days, when my leave is up, but for the next few days you're on your own. I've got some lab work to do. I will warn you though. Don't piss O'Neill off. That's all I'm gonna tell you, kiddo. You get to figure the rest out yourself." He gave her a hug, and walked to where Scott was waiting on the ramp to the Blackbird.

"Oh, and Kitty? Don't be surprised by the resemblance." He chuckled, and disappeared inside the jet. Scott waved, and followed him.

Kitty stood staring after them, wondering what Hank had meant. Minutes later, the jet lifted off, and disappeared into the night sky.

Shrugging, she walked over to the SUV, and got in. Pulling out a map, she plotted her course into Colorado Springs.


	2. Kitty, Meet Jack

Cassandra Fraser sat at her mother's kitchen table, bored out of her mind. Ever since her telekinetic abilities had developed she'd basically been under house arrest by her mother. Enforced by Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
She was doomed. She'd never get out of that house, and no one was willing to visit her since she'd passed out when Dominic had kissed her.  
  
She sighed, and went into the living room to see what was on tv. As she sat down on the couch, the refrigerator door slammed open, and then shut. A can of coke wafted in, and set itself down in Cassie's hand.  
  
The alien popped the tab, and took a sip while the remote floated over. Grabbing it out of the air, she flicked the television on, and channel surfed.  
  
She paused on a news program. A woman with red hair was addressing what appeared to be a senate meeting.  
  
"...with this man-made environment remaining relatively stable, the X- factor becomes dormant. (pause) Until now. For reasons still not known to us, we are seeing what some are calling the beginnings of another stage of evolution-"  
  
She gets cut off by some old guy in a suit.  
  
"You're avoiding the question I posed to you at the beginning of the hearing, Ms. Grey. Three words: Are mutants dangerous?"  
  
"I'm avoiding a question that is decidedly loaded, Senator. The wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous." Dr. Grey looked down at the Senator from her podium.  
  
"Well, we do license people to drive, Ms. Grey."  
  
"Yes. But not to live."  
  
Cassandra lost interest after that. Flipping the channel, she put it on MTV and watched videos for a while, but kept thinking about what the Dr had said.  
  
If humans were developing powers like hers, does that mean that someone out there could help her with her control?

* * *

Kitty pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's, and parked the car. Getting out, she stretched, then walked towards the doors. She wanted a couple of chicken burgers and some fries, before she headed to the hotel that Scott had made reservations for her.  
  
Entering the doors, she failed to see the black pickup that pulled into the parking spot next to her SUV.  
  
Waiting in line, she was thinking about one of the guys that was a new kid at the school, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Whipping around, she backed up a few steps. A tall man with silver hair, and a grumpy look on his face stood in line behind her.  
  
Before she could say any scathing comment about keeping his paws to himself, he started growling at her.  
  
"What part, exactly, of "You're Grounded" do you not understand, young lady? Your mother is going to kill you, you know that right? If you wanted some McDonald's, all you had to do was ask Daniel or Sam or even me and you would have gotten some. You didn't need to sneak out of the house-"  
  
Kitty stared at him for a minute. Then started laughing. He stared at her.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. My parents haven't cared what I do since I was 13, mister. Besides, they're in a different state. If they're even _in_ the same state _together_. So, I'm guessing you've got the wrong girl here."  
  
Seeing his disbelieving stare, she pulled out her wallet, and said, "Wanna see my ID? It's definitely not a fake, and I'm definitely not who you're looking for. See?" She handed him her ID, and it said, quiet clearly, Katherine Pryde, age, height, weight, etc, etc.  
  
The man shook his head, and said, "Sorry, you just look a lot like my niece. Boy, do you ever." He handed back the ID, and she tucked it back into her wallet. Moving back into line, she walked up to the counter and ordered her food.  
  
Feeling eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head, she turned. The man was still standing there staring at her. She rolled her eyes at him. That seemed to bring him out of his daze.  
  
"Definitely not her. She only rolls her eyes at her mother. And, well, at Sam."  
  
He ordered his food, and stood waiting for his order with her.  
  
He stuck out his hand. "Jack O'Neill." Kitty looked at him for a moment, then shook his hand. "Kitty Pryde, but you knew that, right?" he looked slightly sheepish.  
  
Kitty got her food, and thanked the waitress. Moving to the drink dispenser, she filled the cup they had given her with soda. Glancing back at him, something occurred to her.  
  
"Wait a minute. O'Neill. You don't by chance know a guy named Jason Coburn, do you?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jack picked up his tray of food, and glanced up at her. He looked surprised. "Coburn? Oh, yea. Major Coburn. Yeah, I know him. Why?"  
  
Kitty laughed, and took a bite of a french fry. "He's basically my uncle. He told me "Don't piss O'Neill off." He just didn't give me a first name."  
  
Jack laughed, and gestured towards a seat, tacitly asking if he could join her. She nodded, and moved to the table, setting down her food.  
  
"Well, if you're looking for him, he just went on leave, and I don't know where he planned on going. I could ask around, find out, if you want."  
  
She waved that off. "Oh, I know where he is. He's visiting some friends in New York. That's why I'm here. I'm gonna take care of his place until he gets back. I'm taking a vacation from school. Collage can be so _boring _sometimes."  
  
Jack laughed. "That all depends on where you're going, and who you're going with."  
  
"That's true. Life's been a bit more...interesting since Logan and Marie showed up, let me tell you that." Seeing Jack's interested look, she said, "Logan's one of the new teachers. Marie's the newest student at Xavier's. Hank's visiting Scott and Jean up there. Er..Jason." She roller her eyes.  
  
"Hank?" Jack asked.  
  
Kitty smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's what I called him the first time I met him. Was being a typical smart ass kid, and just said "So, who's Hank here?" It stuck."  
  
Jack laughed, and said, "I'll have to remember that, and tease him about it sometime."  
  
Kitty smiled, and kept eating.  
  
Jack finished his burger, and said, "So, how long are you going to be in Colorado Springs?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Until Unk gets back. Why?"  
  
"Well, like I said, you look a lot like my niece, and just wondering if I'm gonna be thinking you're Cassie, or if Cassie is you. Don't wanna yell at the wrong person. Again."  
  
They both smiled. "I suppose I can see how that might be confusing. Well, does your niece have a green SUV? 'Cause that's what I'm driving. That's one distinction. Other than that, I'm not sure what I can tell ya."  
  
"Hmm. Ok, I'll keep that in mind." he pulled out his wallet, and dug through, finally pulling out a photograph. "If you suddenly get attacked by any of these people, just tell them that you're not Cassie."  
  
She looked at the picture. Jack sat in the center of a group of people. They appeared to be at a restaurant. Obviously someone's birthday, if the cake on the table was any indication. Two women sat on either side of Jack, one blonde, one brunette. Sandwiching them into the booth were two other men. One was a sandy-brown haired man with glasses, and the other was a large black man waring hat?  
  
"So, if I see any of them, its best to not go "Awww, _but Moooooooom_!" right? Or, how about "But Jack _said I could_!"  
  
Jack stared at her in horror. "First of all, you sound exactly like Cassie, and that's just scary. Second of all, the brunette is the base's CMO. She has **needles**. Don't do things like that to me, **_please_**."  
  
Kitty laughed, and promised that she wouldn't do that. She glanced at her watch, and said, "Well, I've got to go check in at the motel, and call Han- er- Jason, and make sure that everyone's still alive and all that good stuff."  
  
"Motel? I thought you were staying at Jason's house."  
  
She shrugged, and said, "He fumigated it just before he left, said something abut monster spiders. So, he put me up at the hotel for the next few days. As soon as the "monster spiders" are dead, I'm supposed to move in."  
  
She picked up the garbage from their dinners, and threw it away. Jack stood up slowly, and moved stiffly towards the doors. His knees always stiffened up when he sat for any length of time. Which was why he was always hanging out in Sam and Daniel's office, propping the door frames up.  
  
Kitty and Jack walked out of the McDonald's and both headed to their cars, which were parked right next to each other.  
  
Kitty unlocked her door, and said, "Well, it was interesting to meet you, Jack. See ya around. Next time, make sure it's your niece, before you start yellin', ok? See ya!"  
  
She heard him chuckle, as he got into his truck. Starting her car, she pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the motel. 


	3. Kitty, Meet Sam

_(Author's Note: Yes, I know. I'm sure that NORAD and Cheyenne Mountain DO NOT give tours, but hey, It's just a story, and besides, I'm the AUTHOR, I can do anything I please)_

* * *

After checking in, Kitty took her bags up to her room, and settled down for the night. It hadn't been a stressful day, or even a long one, considering. But all the same, Kitty was tired.  
  
She set the alarm clock for 10:00 am, and called the front desk for a wake up call at 10:15.  
  
Minutes later, she fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm went off at 10 am, and the wake up call was right on the dot. By 10:30 Kitty was in the shower, and by 11 she was ready to go. Her first stop was Cheyenne Mountain Complex. The NORAD part was open to visitors during certain hours each day, and Kitty wanted to scope out the area.  
  
Leaving the parking lot, Kitty pulled into traffic, and followed the directions that the desk clerk had given her.  
  
A little before noon, she pulled up to the Guard station, and gave him her drivers licence, and parked where he directed her.  
  
As she walked into the visitors station, she saw a school bus full of what appeared to be Middle School children park in the parking lot.  
  
_Must be a field trip or something. Interesting place to take kids, I'm sure.  
_  
While talking to the tour guide, he told her that they were waiting for the kids to arrive before they started the tour, and that one of the base's officers would be running the tour today, and that the guide was just there to keep an eye on the kids. He also told her that she could move about the marked areas on the map, if she didn't want to wait for the students.  
  
As she waited for the tour to begin, she wandered the sectioned area, pausing here and there to look around.  
  
For some reason, she kept getting smiles from people, and they kept asking how school was, and had she found a boyfriend yet?  
  
Kitty answered the questions cautiously, puzzled at the queries. She got puzzled looks back from people when she answered formally, using Sir and Ma'am instead of more informal greetings.  
  
Hearing the students arrive behind her, she returned to the group, and listened as the guide started telling them about NORAD.  
  
"NORAD stands for the North American Aerospace Defense Command, which, I know, makes no sense as the acronym doesn't match the letters. That happens often in the military." He led them over to a map on the wall.  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain was opened in 1966. The idea, when planned, was that Cheyenne Mountain was to carve out a bunker that would be impervious to attack by nuclear bombers. But, by the time that it opened in 1966, missile development had made Cheyenne Mountain obsolete. Missiles had been developed that could flatten the top of the mountain, and everything surrounding. So, they converted the base into what is today known as NORAD." he continued on.  
  
As Kitty followed him around the room, listening to the history of the base, she noticed a blonde woman enter the room. Recognizing her from the photo that Jack had shown her, Kitty identified her as Major Samantha Carter. Following behind her was a large black man that Kitty also recognized. He was the one Jack had called Murry.  
  
_They need a better code-named for him the Murry. I mean, come on. "Murry?" Even I know that's not his real name. Especially when Jack hesitates before calling him that._  
  
Kitty watched Major Carter and her companion for a few seconds, before "Murry" looked up, and directly at her. She smiled and winked. His right eyebrow went up, and a minute shift of his lips let her know that he knew she wasn't Jack's niece.  
  
Kitty chuckled on the inside, but her face revealed nothing but polite interest. Watching Major Carter out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the instant she was spotted.

* * *

Sam entered the room, and glanced around at the children and adults in the room. Teal'c followed her out of the elevator, and stood by her on the right. He was waring a black knit hat, pulled down low on his forehead.  
  
She scanned the room briefly, and spotted the guide that was giving tours today.  
  
Hearing a soft sound from Teal'c she turned, and saw his eyebrow go up, and his lips twitch.  
  
_Wow. Something must have caught his attention. He's almost showing humor._  
  
Sam scanned the room again, looking for whatever it was that made Teal'c almost laugh.  
  
_Wonder what...Cassie! What is she doing here? Wait a minute! I just got off the phone with her, not 20 minutes ago! She couldn't have gotten here that fast. So, who's this?_  
  
Sam glanced back at Teal'c, then slowly made her way over to the Cassie- look-alike.

* * *

Kitty watched as Sam made her way slowly over to her. The black man followed silently. They stopped a few feet away, and just stood there.  
  
Kitty listened absently to the tour guide, but was devoting most of her attention to the two silent people leaning against the wall and watching her.  
  
Seeming to pay attention, something she'd learned in class with the Professor, she glanced around the room, pretending to look at the items on the walls. What she was really doing was taking covert looks at the entrances, exits, and stations of every adult in the room. And watching the watchers.  
  
_Kitty._ The Professor's voice echoed in her skull. Absently, she straightened, and glanced around.  
  
_Yes, Professor?_ she answered.  
  
_There is something here. I don't know what, and don't try to find out. The two watching you are part of it. They're also friends of Cassandra's mother. Do not provoke any of them.  
  
Yes, Professor. I'll do my best.  
  
Good luck..._ and the link faded.  
  
Glancing back at the two silent witnesses, she wondered what they were involved in. If they were involved, that probably meant that Jack was too. Damn. She'd liked Jack, but now it was probably too dangerous to get to know him. He reminded her of Logan in a way. Not the feral part, but the humor, and the attitude.  
  
Making a show of looking down at her watch, she pretended to be dismayed at the time, and waited for the guide to finish speaking. Once the man had finished, and the children had been dispersed around the room, she thanked him for the tour, but unfortunately, she had another appointment. He invited her back to finish the tour anytime during visiting hours.  
  
Walking back to the visitor's desk, she signed out, handed back her visitor's badge, and was headed out the door, when she heard someone behind her.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, she was unsurprised to see "Murry" watching her.  
  
She winked, and waved. He inclined his head in an almost bow, and to her surprise, winked back.  
  
Chuckling, she went out the door.

* * *

Sam gestured for Teal'c to follow the girl as she left. He nodded, and silently followed.  
  
When he returned minutes later, she looked at him with a question in her eyes.  
  
"She signed in as Katherine Pryde. Jack told me of her this morning while we were eating. She is a friend of JasonCoburn. She is watching his house for him while he is on leave. She does look remarkably like Cassie, does she not?" 


End file.
